


What Is Our Name?

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Know My Name: The eggs coming out of the four friends and Li’l Arnies hatching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Our Name?

Tom sat up in his bed, his head hurting like Hell, his body sore, and his stomach feeling uncomfortably full. “What happened last night?” He asked himself groggily, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He jumped when he saw himself in bed with Tord, Matt, and Edd. He screamed when he saw their bellies enlarged, bumps that were egg shaped poking out underneath their skin. He almost fainted when he looked down and saw the same thing in his stomach. His scream woke up his friends, all pissed off at him until they saw what made Tom screamed. Edd, Matt, and Tom were screaming together, jumping off the bed but nearly collapsing to the floor when the eggs bumped into one another inside of them. Tord watched calmly, not in any way affected by what was in his body.

“Guys, it’s not like it’s a disease, it’s just eggs.” He said calmly, stretching on the bed, putting his hands behind his head to act as a pillow.

“That doesn’t freak you out?! We have a creature from Hell’s babies in us!” Edd panicked, his heartbeat racing in his chest. The eggs sensed his distress, sending a calming wave to go through his body, forcing the brunette to calm down. “The Hell? They just… Made me feel better?”

“They do that, they want the best for us while their inside us, and outside of us too. Depending if we get to keep them that is.” Tord stated. Tom looked at him with questioning eyes, the Norwegian gave him a shrug. “The Arnie spoke to me in my dream, well, after we had some crazy tentacle dream sex.” Tord smiled fondly.

“What’s… what’s gonna happen when they.. Wanna come out?” Matt asked with a hint of fear in his tone, he sat down on the bed next to Tord.

“They come out in the most pleasurable way, vibrating and shaking around. When they hatch shortly after, we’ll have a tone of Li’l Arnie’s to have fun with.” The Norwegian answered, the others noticed that his dick was hardening. Tom threw a pillow at his crotch.

“Dude, I don’t want to see that.” The Jehovah said, settling back down on the bed, tired and sleepy all of the sudden. Edd got on the bed as well, yawning, and moving next to Tom to sleep by him.

“It won’t hurt?” Edd asked, his eyes drooping closed.

“Nnnope.” Tord replied in a mumble, feeling himself drift off to sleep as well. The four of them settled back into peaceful slumber, Tord in the middle of Matt and Tom, and Edd next to him. The four dreamed of the things that made them happy, all of them smiling in their dreams, unknowingly cuddling each other. The eggs moved around their bellies, content that it’s hosts were happy and not alarmed.

Several hours later….

Tord woke up first, a vibration inside of him waking him up from his dream. He moaned, biting down on his hand to keep himself quite. The eggs were ready to come out and Tord was more than excited. Tom woke up with the same feeling, Edd and Matt followed him as well.

“Are they-ahh- coming out now?” Tom asked in between moans, the eggs vibrations making his body shake with pleasure. His cock was hard in half a second, precum already leaking from his head. Tord nodded his head up and down, clawing at the blankets, and toes curling. Matt screamed in sexual pleasure, an egg already crowning and ready to fully come out of his hole. Edd was drooling, his nipples and cock hard, never imagining that giving birth to vibrating eggs could feel so good. The four of them howled in delight, not caring if their neighbors heard or not, they were lost in pleasure the eggs were giving them.

Tom was the first one of the four to pop an egg out of their slicked up holes, he felt his orgasm steal his breath away, his entire body shaking as another egg made it’s way down his hole.

“Fuck, ah, shit, fuck, fuck!” Tord cursed repeatedly as an egg came out of him for the first time, his cum landing on his chest. He felt fluid leak out of his ass and groaned when another egg crowned at his hole.

Edd pushed the egg out of him, making him hiss from loss of the egg leaving him. That feeling was short lived when another egg wanted to get out of him, vibrating at his rim. Edd came, his face sweaty and hair sticking to his forehead. He looked over at Matt to see him already with three eggs out of him, his hole gaping. Edd groaned at the sight, moving himself forward to kiss the ginger. Matt was surprised but kissed Edd back, parting his lips so their tongues could taste each other.

Tom and Tord looked at the two with lust and desire in their eyes. Tom grabbed Tord’s cock, making the Norwegian sob from overstimulation. Tightening his grip on his cock, thumbing at the slit smearing precum up and down his shaft. “Ahh fuck, Tom. Come here.” Tord said, grabbing the Jehovah by the back of his head and pulling him closer to kiss him. Another egg pushed itself out of Tord, making him moan into Tom’s mouth. Another and another egg pushed themselves out of the four friends, making them cum over and over again, soiling Edd’s blankets and pillows. They didn’t care, they were lost in themselves and each other.

By the time the 9th and final egg came out of the four of them, they were exhausted and laid out on the bed. Their holes wet and stretched, cum and fluid covering all of them. They kept their eggs close by to each other, waiting and watching for the Arnie’s to hatch. “How long would we have to wait, Tord?” Edd asked, wrapping his arm around his eggs, protectively. He had grown to love them, not wanting to let them go, and cherish whatever time they had left together. The eggs had awaken something in all of them. They wanted and needed each other.

“It shouldn’t be too long now.” The Norwegian replied and gasped as his eggs were cracking from the inside. Edd, Matt, and Tom watched intently as their eggs began to hatch as well. Slowly cracking, nine Li’l Arnie’s struggled to break themselves free. The four watched with love and fascination in their eyes. The Arnie’s were able to stick a tentacle out of the hole, breaking it even more, slowly blinking their three eyes, adjusting to the brightness in the room. The four friends were delighted.

The Li’l Arnies were small squid-like pale green creatures, three catlike eyes, the one in the middle being the largest, five small tentacles grasping at the blankets and at each other, their tiny mouths smiling as they saw each other. The Li’l Arnies looked at their mothers, their eyes twinkling with love and happiness. The four friends awww’ed as their children explored their surroundings. The ground shook as a bright light came from the corner of the room. The Arnie from last night returned, the Li’l Arnies squealed in excitement as they saw their father. They brought two tiny tentacles up in the air as the Arnie wrapped a large tentacle around them, grabbing them and taking them all to its side.

“Aww, guess this is goodbye isn’t it?” Edd said sadly as the Arnie touched its tentacle to Edd’s face lovingly. Three other tentacles touched the other’s faces. They leaned into the touch, smiling, and tears sliding down their cheeks. The Arnie retracted its tentacles, the Li’l Arnies waved their tentacles at their mommys. The four humans waved back and watch at the Arnie and their children descended back to Hell.

The four of them sat in peaceful silent for moment before getting into the shower together. Softly kissing each other and washing the fluids from their bodies. “We can summon the Arnie back, right?” Matt asked Tord, as he washed Tom’s hair.

“We sure can. The Arnie likes us enough to come whenever we want it to.” Tord answered, the three looked at each other and then him, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
